The present disclosure relates to controlling settings of one or more components within a driving an apparatus.
Traditionally, settings of various vehicle components can be configured or adjusted by a user of the vehicle prior to operating the vehicle. For example, a seat in the vehicle may be adjusted or configured by the user prior to operating the vehicle. During the operation of the vehicle, while some components may be adjusted, some other components may not be adjusted. For example, components such as air conditioning system, passenger side seat, or entertainment system, window system are typically adjustable during the operation of the vehicle. However, settings of certain components such as driver's seat and certain driving features may not be adjusted during the operation of the vehicle.
Certain conditions can occur during the operation of vehicle unexpectedly. For example, a weather condition such as heavy rain storm or snow storm can happen during the operation of the vehicle. Typically, when such a weather condition takes place unexpectedly, a user of the vehicle, either driver or passenger, may need to manually adjust the windshield wiper, and/or adjust the A/C system to demositurize or de-frost the windshield.
While these manual adjustments of vehicle components may be relatively easy to be implemented by the driver of the vehicle in response to the weather condition, other adjustments in response to other conditions may not be so easy to be implemented. For example, a fatigue condition can occur for the driver of the vehicle, and certain adjustments of vehicle settings may be desired as a response. For instance, the speed of vehicle may need to be reduced, a self-driving feature may need to be activated, or an audible alert may need to be generated to alert the driver. However, manual adjustments of such vehicle settings to address the fatigue condition of the driver may not be feasible when the driver is fatigued or sleepy.
Accordingly, there is a need to have a driving apparatus to automatically adjust certain settings of one or more vehicle components when one or more conditions are detected.